


Selling Out The World

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bribery, Creampie, F/M, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Cinder, Salem, and Neo all find a man ready to give them his power and sellout the world just to fuck them.





	Selling Out The World

Being pulled into the most dangerous room on the face of Remnant would more than likely terrify hundreds, if not thousands, of normal people into passing out or pissing themselves. But for Ran, that was a different story, especially as he was pushed down onto a bed with Cinder Fall to his right, Neo Politan a good distance to his left in a chair, and the witch of all grimm, Salem standing in front of him. All of them had bright and deviously seductive smiles on their faces as he stayed on the bed, matching their smiles. “Is there something you want with me, ladies?”   
  
Salem’s smile only grew wider as she stepped closer to the boy, staying back a few steps and standing up straight. “We’ll be straight with you, boy. We know the power you possess. The ability to render dust of all kinds ineffective, null and void, in your presence. We want to use that power to take over the world. To kill and destroy everyone who gets in our way.~” The gray-skinned woman leaned forward a little bit, lightly tugging on her trademark black dress to how the young man before her plenty of cleavage. The older woman was more than happy to see her guest’s smile only grow from her gesture. “And if you work with us, we’ll all give you the one thing you want more than anything. Pussy.~”

 

Cinder couldn’t help but smile and get a bit power-hungry when she listened to her boss talk about taking over the world, loving the thought and wanting to join her in it. Her heart began to race a bit as she licked her lips and kept her eyes on him, happily leaning against him just a little bit. “You see, we know that you’re a greedy person. Maybe it was something you did in a past life, or in another universe, but something about that greed you carry around is very obvious to anyone who looks at you.” The black-haired woman licked her lips once again as she pushed herself a bit more against the young man, her heart almost skipping a beat as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. “We aren’t talking about just offering ourselves to you. No. We’re talking about giving you every woman on Remnant. Anything with a pussy that you choose to violate, you can have.” The woman with yellow eyes turned her head and snapped her fingers, a seer grimm floating into the room and flashing images of hundreds of thousands of women all going about their daily lives without a care in the world.

 

Seeing Ran smile in response to the thought of having every single woman he wanted on Remnant as his play thing, Neo smirked and pulled her scroll out from between her breasts, typing away on it for a moment and gaining the man’s attention. “All you have to do is sell out your race. To sell out the world you once knew and give it to us.” Getting out of her chair and making her way to the bed to make it easier for him to see her text, she started typing once again. “I look forward to the mayhem and havoc you can bring to the world, to the death and destruction that you can make happen with ease. “Anyone who wants to destroy the world is a friend of mine, especially if their plan involves murder. All you need to do is agree to our terms and work with us.~” Without saying another word, the mute woman tugged on the top of her outfit to flash a bit of cleavage at Ran, a murder’s devious smile on her soft lips.

 

Ran looked at all three of the women before him, loving the sight of their cleavage in his face and shuddering silently as he felt Cinder’s tongue drag across her face and neck. All of them wanted the same thing. Him. Whether it be for power or for sex or even for the utter destruction of the world, all three of the women clearly wanted him. And he had nothing against that, especially as he saw Neo get up off the bed and make her way between him and Salem.

 

The small woman hooked her fingers into her pants and didn’t hesitate to drop them, keeping her devious smile on her face before grabbing and gently tugging at the thong that matched her neapolitan color scheme. However, she didn’t pull it down or do anything other than tug on the string that clung to her hips. Grabbing her scroll with her other hand, the mute started typing away once again. “Look, I’m a murderer, and a proud one at that. The things I’ve done in my life, the people whose life I’ve smothered and destroyed. Even those that are still alive but stuck somewhere they hate and wish to die every day… We relish in that. All three of us.” Once she watched Ran nod, she pulled her device away from his face and started typing another time, this time, her fingers moving insanely quick. “You can be one of us, ruling over us as we rule over the world. All you have to do is agree to be bad, to become one of us. Fuck this murderer’s pussy and you’ll be selling out the world. Join us, give us your power, and every woman on Remnant will become your property.~”   
  
It was a very tempting and wonderful offer to her, especially with the cute and sexy combination Neo had as she did her best to convince him. There was no reason not to agree to what the ladies wanted, even when one of them was already working on taking off her top to try and convince him even more. Turning his head to look at Cinder, seeing her massive chest through her top sent blood rushing to Ran’s cock, prompting him to look over to Salem and tilt his head slightly to the side. “I’ll do it. I’ll join you and destroy the world. In exchange, I get all the pussy I could ever imagine, even from you three.”   
  
Salem nodded and started to chuckle with glee from his answer, her heart racing with joy as she now had the power she needed to take over the world that belonged to her. “Good! Good! That’s wonderful! You’ve made a wonderful choice young man, and I’m very happy with it. We all are.~” The gray-skinned woman caught her lower lip between her teeth and turned around, hiking her dress up high enough to show off her plump rear end only inches from his face. “You now own all of us. My ass, Cinder’s tits, Neo’s pussy. All of us, everything you could ever want. It’s now your property. Objects that you own.~” Turning her head to look over her shoulder, her white hair getting out of the way just enough to see his face. “You’re free to be the heartless fuck you want. The heartless and devilish man that is going to rape and murder and pillage the face of Remnant for his own gain. Nothing is going to stop you from making every woman on the planet your property. I’ll make sure of it.~”   
  
Cinder chuckled as she listened to her enthusiastic boss, a smile still present on her face as she reaches forward and gently strokes Ran’s growing bulge, happy with how it felt in her hand. “Just think about it… While everyone on Remnant is suffering, you’ll have all the bitches and sluts you could ever imagine and hope for beckoning for you.” The woman closed her eyes and placed a few gentle kisses on his neck, starting to stroke him a bit faster. “You made a wonderfully delicious choice in joining us. But, you need to claim one of your prizes for doing such a good job. What will it be?~”   
  
Just before Ran can get an answer out, Neo holds her scroll in his face with another message on it. “You made the right choice, Ran. I’ll be a perfect cumdump for you. The best walking, talking pussy you’ll ever find. And I’m going to love you until the day I draw my final breath and I’ll do my best to not let you down.”   
  
“Take what you want, Ran. Anything. Whatever it is that you desire, you can have. All you need to do is tell your new sluts.~” Salem smirked as she stepped closer to the bed, deep down hoping that he’d choose to fuck her, even though his eyes have been on Neo since she first approached him.

 

“I want Neo’s pussy. No complaints.” There was no hesitation as he spoke, only a smile on his face as he watched the multi-colored girl immediately tug at her thong and let it fall to the floor around her ankles. “Good.” Ran didn’t need to be told that he could have access, knowing that she now belonged to him. Grabbing the ice cream themed girl and throwing her onto the bed, the man ignored the other women’s words to rape the girl, already having planned on it.

 

“I think you should know…” Cinder started as Ran ripped the multi-colored clothing from her body, crawling to his right side and staying there for a moment to gently caress his cheek. “Neo’s a virgin. She’s never had another person’s cock inside of her, only some toys when we’ve been feeling frisky.” She didn’t hesitate to fish his cock out of his clothing, making sure it was nice and hard for Neo. “Rape her. Steal her virginity and knock her up with your seed.   
  
“Should that concern me?” Ran looked down at the mute woman, seeing her shake her thong-clad ass in anticipation as she waited for him, wanting him more with each passing second. He quickly grabbed her head and shoved her face first into a pillow before shoving his cock forward and forcing every inch into the petite woman’s tight cunt, getting lucky that her thong slipped out of the way just enough for him to fit it all without tearing her clothing.

 

With a hand on the back of her head and a cock pumping inside of her over and over again, the petite woman wished she could speak and scream how she felt. The feeling of a powerful man with almost animalistic thrusts pounding into her again and again felt heavenly, especially when he pulled on her hair and forced a heated gasp from her lips. Every thrust and push only got harder than the last, causing her to smile to turn into the same twisted and passionate one she had a short bit ago. Everything about this man pillaging and defiling her body felt incredible beyond measure, like this was always where her lift was supposed to be heated.   
  
“You’re not planning on playing with her alone, are you? What about your other toys? We matter, don’t we, Sir?~” On the other hand, Salem watched with a smile as she crawled onto the bed and got on the young man’s right side, grabbing his cheeks and pulling him into a passionate and tongue-filled kiss. The gray-skinned woman easily submitted to Ran’s tongue dominating the kiss and playing with her tongue, gasping and moaning quietly as one of his hands found its place on her breast. With his firm grip playing with her soft mound, the white-haired woman opened her eyes and pulled away from the kiss just in time to watch Cinder make her move as well, turning her head and seeing Neo’s devilishly twisted smile. “Looking like a true slut, aren’t you, Neo? You love the feeling of having his cock inside of you, huh? Well, if you love it so much, you better get knocked the fuck up by our Master, then!”   
  
Cinder only smiled and played with her own breasts through her dress, capturing the man’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss as he diffused all of her dust manipulation through just a simple kiss. The feeling of all of her powers being drained away while making out with the man of her dreams was something that the black-haired woman admired and adored, groaning and moaning as she could hear Salem consistently taunting their mute friend. Pulling away from the man’s lips and watching his attention immediately turn back to Neo, she decided to turn hers to Salem. “Don’t talk to her like that, Salem. You know damn well you’d love to be in her place. We both would.~” Licking her lips, the yellow-eyed woman slipped a hand between her thighs and started to tease her soaked slit. “Soon, every woman on Remnant will be his slut, just like we are!”

 

Turning her head as much as she could, the mute woman thought she heard the man of her dreams talking to her, unsure of exactly what was going on when her mind was so lost in the pleasure that was being thrown at her. Closing one of her eyes seemed to make the world around her clearer yet again, letting her see Ran as he pounded away at her virgin pussy and ruined her hole while making out with Salem and Cinder. She had expected the other two to make a move while she was having her fun, but when she saw him turn his attention back to her, everything seemed to light up and make her heart melt. Seeing his lips move, she was able to tell he was telling her to “get knocked the fuck up”.   
  
Another moment was all it took for that chance to come into her life, feeling rope after thick and gooey rope of cum flooding into her tight cunt and stuffing her womb full. Opening her mouth and feigning to scream in pure bliss, even though only silence left her, a powerful orgasm crashed through her as she was pinned to the bed. Neo was literally being used as a hole for her master to dump his cum into and she fell in love with each and every drop, everything driving her to the brink of consciousness. Things only got better for the girl as she realized she couldn’t properly breathe for reasons that didn’t register in her mind, possibly because her nose and mouth were buried into a pillow with only a small portion not being covered.

 

However, Salem watches as her new lover continues to pound away at the mute girl’s pussy, almost being able to see his immense amount of cum leaking from the multi-colored girl’s cunt. “You really love her pussy, don’t you? It’s nice and tight, unused and ready to be abused for you… Or are you imaging all of the women that you’re going to take and impregnate over the years? Each and every pussy you get to fuck day in and day out while you make the world suffer and burn…” Bending over, the gray-skinned woman smirked and bit her lower lip, lightly chewing on it for a moment before pulling on her dress and pulling it up enough to show off her pale skin for her new master, smiling as she knew he could see a pair of dark panties covering her rear end. “But, please tell me that you’re going to fuck my pussy next. I’d love to have your cock inside of me, breeding me.~”   
  
Cinder gasped as she watched her mistress bend over and show herself off to her new man, covering her mouth and blushing as she got a bit jealous of her taking the lead and taking charge. After already having gotten a taste of his skin and a feeling of what his cock would be like, the black-haired woman wasn’t going to be out done. “Don’t fuck her next! I want you! I want to feel your massive cock inside of me before we make the world perish! I want you to breed me and use me as a hole to store your cum no matter what’s going on!” She quickly bent over and bit her lip, hiking up her dress and showing her pale ass covered by a pair of bright red panties that matched her dress. “Please… Take me...Take me before we ruin Remnant.~”

 

Ran looked back and forth between the two women, slowly pulling out of Neo as he mentally debating about which one to take next. However, when he felt the multi-colored woman’s hand wrap around his arousal covered cock, his attention turned back to her, seeing her reach for her scroll once again.   
  
“It doesn’t matter what you do anymore, Master, you have our support and we’ll always be here to accept your cum.” She quickly leaned forward and placed a loving kiss onto his cock, gigging in silence as she watched it twitch and throb from the touch of her soft lips. Taking it into her mouth, the mute started typing again while bobbing her head. “You taste delicious, by the way. Or maybe that’s just our cum mixed together.~”   
  
Salem and Cinder both started shaking their rear ends for him to see, hooking their fingers into their underwear and pulling them down to show off their bare asses for him. Both of the women moaned quietly as they felt his hands grab their ass cheeks, slapping them as Neo continued to suck him off. “Do you realize now the wonderful choice you’ve made in teaming up with us? Selling out the entire world for all the pussy your cock can handle. You must feel like a wonderfully twisted man right now.~” The white-haired woman turned her head just enough to look at her new master, a smile on her face as well as a soft blush when he spanked her another time.   
  
“Just wait until we start going around and pillaging and murdering…” Cinder let out an elated gasp as she felt Ran’s finger push into her ass.


End file.
